Clans of Blood
by Deathblow88
Summary: Read to find out about it, if you choose.


**A/N: Don't ask.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

 **Except the concept. This is the first chapter to a book that I'm writing, so I wrote it here first before I write it and actually hand it in to a publisher.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mezameutsuzu shikai ni, ao no Homura,_

 _Shiroitsuki ni kasanaru, Kuro no tsubasa,_

 _Nanika yue no, onokaishi wa,_

 _Kyōki wo miru!_

 _~"Vampire", Denkare_

* * *

"All you can see from here is drained blood bags, don't you think?" A teenager with brown hair chuckled sardonically, holding up one said blood bag that looked like it had been torn to shreds. His partner, a boy with red hair and an earring on a headband, shivered in disgust.

"The hell you grabbed that for? Let's get out of here before we get to be the prey of whatever the hell did this."

Unfortunately, the brunette didn't listen until the window crashed in.

* * *

Kaede's eyes shot open, green orbs absorbing the light and adjusting to it through snake-like pupils.

 _'What kind of...dream was_ THAT _...?!'_ she thought, befuddled as she grabbed her clothes for the day.

After taking a shower to calm her rattled nerves, Kaede walked into the dining room and spotted her older sister, Anna, playing a game of Shōgi against their older brother, Rollan.

And as usual, Anna was winning for the _seven hundred-thirty-eighth_ time.

Kaede prided herself with the fact that she always counted every game that either she or her siblings won. It was something that stemmed from their parents' love of competing over who played chess better than the other and it hadn't exactly stopped there; it went to all six of their children as well.

Kaede chuckled the second Rollan's jaw dropped when Anna called 'checkmate'.

"How do you always win this?!" Rollan shouted, exasperated as he threw his hands into the air. Anna ignored him and peered at the doorway, where Kaede was standing.

"Morning, Birthday Girl. How do you expect this May to turn out? Today's the 8th, after all." Anna said to her younger sister.

"Let's not forget that I have a twin." Kaede reminded, said teenager walking in with a bedhead that was in need of a comb.

Anna laughed. "Who would? There are six of us, you know. Especially since the first four are twins."

"And we all are, Stormalong, now can we get to eating so we can go to our last day of the school week?" Kaede admonished her older sister, getting to cooking breakfast for eight. Of course, the food was done at a faster pace than normal.

"And we're off! Let's get to university before our professors skin us alive!" Anna reminded, speeding to campus. The other three followed suit, not wanting to be late.

* * *

"Now, multiply your cosine by three..." Mr. Kunstmann droned on monotonously, Kaede not seeming to be interested as she had already solved the whole textbook inside and out.

Truth be told, that took about two spirals to finish up and she had eight spare ones left in her duffle bag.

"...Kaede, could you come up to the board and solve this?" The hunched over man asked of the blonde, adjusting his spectacles.

Obeying her teacher's command, Kaede walked up to the blackboard and grabbed the nearest piece of chalk before writing down the answer as she solved it when she heard someone laugh about something when she heard something get thrown somewhere and turned.

"Excuse me, professor, but may I ask the class moron a question?" Kaede asked, the old man nodding. Kaede turned completely with a dark shadow cast over her visage, glaring at the fourth row seats.

"Could I be mistaken, or did you really just throw my bag to the doorway like an idiot?" the blonde asked in a dangerous tone.

A tone that no one wanted to hear before their final moments when Kaede's mother Alana came in through the door. The look on her face said that she was not here for a presentation.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor, but a civilian found the bodies of two men that I believe are your studen-"

That was when it all went silent, a pair of men laughing at the scene after throwing an open bottle of water at her, causing her to get drenched. Mr. Kunstmann scowled and Kaede snapped the chalk in two before she exploded, grinding both halves into powder from the sheer strength.

"What the hell are you laughing about?! That was most stupid thing you could do to a detective while they're trying to make sure your asses are still alive!" Kaede shouted, angry.

"Kaede, calm down. However, I do agree with my daughter on this one. If the perpetrator could bring his ass down here so I could speak to them in private about this issue?" Alana calmly spoke, shocking everyone but Mr. Kunstmann and Kale, along with a friend of theirs.

Murmurs broke out into the class about it, ranging from the definite resemblance that the two shared to their personality traits and age gaps.

A man with mouse-brown hair and ocean blue eyes emerged from the crowd nervously.

"It was me, ma'am." He mumbled.

Alana maintained her composure before opening the door.

"Come with me, please." Were the last words that she said while Kaede put down the trashcan after throwing away the new powder made from the stick of chalk she destroyed before writing down the answer to the problem as if nothing happened.

All it took was a matter of seconds before she strode to the doorway and grabbed her belongings, walking up to the front row and "accidentally" slinging it in an arc so it hit the perpetrator's head for a knockout when the bell rang for the next class the second she put her textbook into the orange bag.

* * *

Astronomy seemed to be much more relieving for the fourteen year old.

After all, she hadn't skipped three grades for nothing. Astronomy was her best subject. She passed every test, memorized every planet, and even took aviation classes during Highschool so she could be able to handle space travel if required.

Well, peaceful until her mother showed back up with a notepad and pen in her hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Could I have five minutes of your time? I assure you, no longer than that." Alana requested.

Her teacher nodded reluctantly, walking out with the younger blonde woman before she turned to the class.

"Research Saturn and the composition of its rings for me until I get back. For extra credit, write an essay about it. This is optional." She said as she wrote down the page numbers.

And of course, they all stormed their youngest classmate with questions that had her mind reeling for a loop of lemons.

"To only answer the first three; That's my mother since Anna is currently in theatre, She's the head detective in the police force, and if you've noticed that two of our classmates are not here, she's working a case involving them because Mr. Rush found their bodies near the dorms." Kaede honestly answered, causing all to pale.

"Richard and Jakal?"

"No way they died, right?"

All of them looked at Kaede skeptically about the news.

"Mom never really tells me about the cases unless she's certain about it...or if I can discern predicaments from folly. I work there part time as an M.E." Kaede answered to their disbelieving looks.

"You mean that you perform autopsies?" Natsu, Kaede's best friend since childhood asked skeptically.

"And I'll be doing theirs tonight. I have to find the cause of death by midnight." Kaede replied lowly before her phone -which was always on silent, even if Anna said otherwise- buzzed in her pocket as she pulled it out and read the new message.

"You know, scratch that off of the list; Mom gave me the day off. You know what that means?" Kaede smirked.

"You're throwing a birthday party?" Natsu guessed.

"Nope. You're taking me out for dinner after you put that lizard in my orange juice last week." Kaede snickered.

"You're _still_ going on about that?!" Natsu nearly shouted in disbelief. Luciela, one of Kaede's female friends, sighed deeply.

"Of course she would. It's in her nature to remember a prank like the human body. The bones, specifically." Luciela reminded the older teenager, brushing her raven black hair from her eyes.

But a flash of Kaede's ivory teeth caused her silver eyes to narrow as she saw what she believed to be a hint of a fang.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said earlier, this is the first chapter of a book that I want to publish here first before I decide to find a publisher and print out the full thing- and I have not written that yet.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
